Problem: $\dfrac{2}{3} + \dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 4}{3 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {6}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{12}$